Brillant Future
by Dani-san66
Summary: Alice Kirkland. 19 años, impopular, la nerd de la clase. Eso es todo lo importante que deben saber de mí en este instituto.Nadie quiere conocerme, pero sé que lo harán en unos años cuando yo sea la inventora de algún aparato grandioso gracias a mis estudios de robótica y física. Aún así, ¿a quién le importa? Sólo les importará el invento, no la persona. AU, Nyo!Hetalia.
1. Prólogo

Eh… hola~ w

Yo aquí con otro fic, este es mi primer intento de fanfic multichapter, la idea me vino así de la nada (justo cuando tengo que hacer tarea… ¬¬') y esto solo será el prólogo, en unos días vendré con el primer capítulo ^^.

Nuestra protagonista será~~… ¡Nyo!England/Alice Kirkland! *tira confetis* -w-

Anyway, este fic está inspirado en la canción Kimajime shōjo no akarui mirai keikaku (El plan de una chica seria sobre un brillante futuro), la cual pueden encontrar subtitulada aquí: (página de YouTube)/ watch? v=ffDjRLyMI1I

Ahora, ¡a leer!

**Título**: Brillant Future

**Serie/Anime:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Advertencias:** Eh… por ahora, nada fuera de lo común .-.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y Nyo!Hetalia) no es mío (Ojalá TwT) solo utilizo a sus personajes para entretenerles con mis historias… y la canción "Kimajime shōjo no akarui mirai keikaku", así como los subtítulos puestos en el video tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~*~*~****Brillant Future****~*~*~**

**Prólogo**

¿A quién no se le ha ocurrido alguna vez lo útil que sería un botón de retroceso? Algún aparato que le permita al usuario regresar en el tiempo para poder arrepentirse de lo que le agobió en un principio, para poder despedirse de los que jamás regresarán, para poder haberse ganado la lotería, confesarse a la persona de sus sueños, volverse el más popular de la escuela o haber conquistado al amor de su vida. Sí, pues la vida no era así de simple…

…O es que así querían hacernos pensar.

Ludwig Beilschmidt le hacía algunos últimos arreglos a su nueva máquina del tiempo: El modelo número **** de sus intentos por crear aquel invento que, bien sabía él, podría revolucionar el mundo y la historia; su nombre aparecería en museos, libros de historia, monumentos e instituciones grandiosas; toda la fama y la fortuna por aquel invento al cual dedicó casi toda su vida.

–_Unos ajustes más, y estará todo listo…-_–se decía mientras tomaba un poco de su café y revisaba la ecuación que estaba trazada con tiza en su pizarra–, _solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¿ironía?…_

–Ludwig-san, Felicia-chan se encuentra fuera del edificio y desea ver nuestros resultados, ¿debería entrar? –habló Sakura Honda, su amiga de instituto y ayudante en la investigación del proyecto. Le debía mucha de su ayuda, después de todo fue la única persona que le apoyó aparte de su esposa, Felicia Vargas, una alegre italiana que, junto con la japonesa, habían formado un grupo de amigos, seguían siéndolo, con la diferencia de que esta vez él y la castaña eran esposos.

–Eh, sí, sí…-dijo despreocupadamente, dejando su taza de café en una mesa.

–_Amoreeeeeeee~_–la mujer castaña irrumpió en la sala, fue a abrazarle y a besarle por toda la cara-, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¿Cómo va tu máquina? Estoy emocionada por ver tus resultados~

–Feli-chan, todo va bien con el proyecto, es más, estamos a punto de terminarlo, ¿verdad, Ludwig-san? –habló la japonesa.

–Sí, solo nos falta configurar las fuentes de energía y estará listo para probarlo –habló con orgullo el alemán.

–Ve~, ¡qué bueno, Lud~!–Felicia abrazó con fuerza al querido de su rubio, como ella decía que era– Pero bueno, la verdad vine a pedirle a Sakura si podía acompañarme a la casa de mi hermano, necesita ayuda con su restaurante y dijo que Antonio nii-chan se había enfermado. ¡Por favor, por favor~! Te traeré pasta~.

El mayor sonrió para sus adentros –Por supuesto, Felicia… pero les pido quedarse un momento.

Se levantó y fue hacia un gran aparato con varios paneles y pequeñas luces prendiéndose y apagándose, con una palanca y unos cuatro botones diferentes.

–Verán, con la actual fuente de energía solo podremos utilizarlo una vez, pero en cuanto encuentre alguna fuente alternativa nos ayudará a que podamos hacer que la máquina funcione...

–Pero, hasta que encontremos otra fuente nos tomará un año por lo menos, así que habrá que esperar, por lo demás todo está terminado– mencionó la pelinegra–, y podremos utilizarlo sin problemas.

–Eso es mucho tiempo para lo planeado, según mis planes esto debió terminarse en estos meses…, y faltaría obtener un sujeto de prueba.

–Lud, todo debe de ser a su tiempo, debes de ser paciente– dijo amablemente la italiana–, sé que estás desesperado por ver tu sueño cumplido, pero no puedes apresurar nada…

El de ojos azules se quedó pensativo ante la posibilidad de no decirles a las chicas lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero necesitaba su aprobación…

–Escuchen–habló con seriedad–, lo que tenía planeado hacer era encontrar al sujeto de prueba e intentar utilizar la máquina para ver si funciona con él o ella.

– ¿Qué? Pero Ludwig-san, ¿y si falla por la sobrecarga de energía? ¿Qué pasará con esa persona?- –replicó Sakura, en contra de aquella idea– ¡Podría quedarse atrapado en medio del "túnel del tiempo"! ¿No había pensado en eso?

–Hay mínimas posibilidades de que eso suceda, Sakura, sé que no sucederá justo al comienzo.

– ¡Ha dicho que hay posibilidades! Puede suceder, y esa persona sufrirá daños. Tengo un mal presentimiento, aunque ustedes no lo crean, yo confío en mis instintos– la pequeña lo dijo con voz clara–.

–Eh… Lud, estoy de acuerdo con ella, si hay riesgos mejor no hacerlo, ¿no crees?

–Ustedes no entienden, esta es una oportunidad única. Podremos ver si esta fuente es tan mala como pensamos o no– seguía con su voz neutra–.

–… Pero… el sujeto podría sufrir las consecuencias de nuestro descuido, ¿no lo entiende? Estamos jugando con la vida de un inocente…

–Todo saldrá bien, yo presiento eso. Así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿Aceptan mi idea, o no?

Las mujeres tomaron poses pensativas. Considerando lo que había dicho el inventor y su pasión al hacerlo, sabían que le dolería mucho saber que no contaban con su apoyo; por otra parte… ¿Cómo conseguirían al sujeto de prueba?

–Ludwig-san… está bien, estoy de acuerdo.

–Gracias… ¿Felicia?

–Yo… sigo dudando, Lud, pero confío en que ustedes podrán manejarlo todo– dijo con una sonrisa medio falsa, no estando segura de aquello, le daba mala espina…

Ludwig asintió y se acercó a la máquina, cubriéndola con una gran manta blanca ante la mirada de las dos mujeres. Se volteó y les sonrió a las dos.

–Gracias, Felicia, Sakura, por su apoyo…

–De nada, Lud. Por eso somos tus amigas… y tu esposa– dijo la castaña mientras sonreía–. Bueno, Sakura y yo nos vamos. ¡Hasta luego, _amore~_!

–Nos vemos, Ludwig-san.

–Adiós, pásenla bien…– exclamó el alemán hacia ellas mientras se despedía con la mano.

Cerraron la puerta y el rubio se hallaba solo, con aquella grande y fría máquina a su lado. Le sacó la manta y la admiró… ahí se encontraban todos sus años de esfuerzo, sus estudios, su trabajo y su forma de vida. No podía fallar, estaba seguro, al menos no al primer intento, su carrera dependía de ello.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que el tiempo sigue corriendo, no importaba lo que pasase…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, planeo continuarlo, es mi primer proyecto de este tipo y no voy a parar hasta verlo terminado *w*.

Espero que les haya gustado, en el primer capítulo entrará Alice-chan~~.

¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Review's?**


	2. 1 Un día en la vida de una chica seria

Hola~, ¿qué tal les va?

Primer capítulo~~, ;w; estoy emocionada y, a la vez, decepcionada de mí misma. Se suponía que tenía que estar terminado en Julio y miren, ya casi termina Agosto. Gomen, pero que tus padres y el colegio "absorban tu tiempo" no es bueno para quién esté escribiendo un fanfic, además de que la inspiración no daba para más y me lanzaba ideas que no tenían nada que ver con esto. Otra vez, mil disculpas.

Hay algo bueno: Aquí aparecerá nuestra protagonista~ -w-

Anyway, este fic está inspirado en la canción Kimajime shōjo no akarui mirai keikaku (El plan de una chica seria sobre un brillante futuro), la cual pueden encontrar subtitulada aquí: (página de YouTube)/ watch? v=ffDjRLyMI1I

Ahora, ¡a leer!

**Título**: Brillant Future

**Serie/Anime:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Advertencias:** Rumania = Andrei (Me encanta~~~ ese nombre *w*), Noruega = Lukas, Nyo!América = Emily Jones; después, nada fuera de lo común, supongo c:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (y Nyo!Hetalia) no es mío (Ojalá TwT) solo utilizo a sus personajes para entretenerles con mis historias… y la canción "Kimajime shōjo no akarui mirai keikaku", así como los subtítulos puestos en el video tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~*~*~Brillant Future~*~*~**

**Capítulo 1: Un día en la vida de una chica seria**

Alice Kirkland. 19 años, impopular, la nerd de la clase. Eso es todo lo importante que deben saber de mí si es que están en este instituto. Cómo si les importara saber esto aunque sea, ni siquiera se les ocurriría preguntar mi nombre o cómo soy o qué es lo que me gusta. Nadie quiere conocerme, pero sé que lo harán en unos años cuando yo sea la inventora de algún aparato grandioso gracias a mis estudios de robótica y física. Aún así, ¿a quién le importa? Sólo les importará el invento, para nada la persona. Podré comprender al pobre Sir Arthur cuando decidió matar a Holmes. (1) Pero bueno, eso será más tarde, supongo.

Me levanto de la cama. _6:00 a.m._ Puntual como siempre, aunque podría quedarme dormida media hora más, después de todo, he estudiado lo suficiente para el examen de lengua y para la práctica de física, luego podría prepararme un desayuno ligero y darme una ducha rápida, tomar el autobús de las siete y cuarto, llegar con media hora de adelanto y platicar con los únicos amigos que tengo: Los del club de magia~. Estoy segura de que Lukas y Andrei ya estarán allá para esa hora o seguramente estarán estudiando en la biblioteca. Ah, pero qué más da, lo pensaré después. Regreso a la cama, intentando dormir.

* * *

Aparentemente me desperté cinco minutos antes de lo planeado, pero no importa. Me doy una ducha rápida, salgo del baño y espero a que mi agua hierva mientras seco mi cabello para peinarlo en las ya acostumbradas dos coletas largas con las que mi madre se deleitaba cuando yo era pequeña. No hay tiempo para preparar mi merienda, así que sacaré unos scones que hice ayer (La verdad no entiendo por qué la gente dice que son horribles, si saben como cualquier scone) y los pondré en mi mochila para compartirlos con mi club.

Me preparo una taza de té que tomo junto con un croissant con manteca, me arreglo mi ya acostumbrada vestimenta: Camisa blanca, falda a cuadros, calcetines que llegan hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros. Meto desesperadamente mis libros en mi mochila, me la pongo detrás de mi espalda y me miro al espejo. Sonrío sin mis anteojos para parecer algo linda y popular por lo menos un minuto, pero no sirve de nada, no sería yo misma. Me pongo los anteojos y vuelvo a ser Alice. La misma de ayer. La misma durante toda mi existencia.

* * *

Subo al bus, me siento en un asiento con ventana y recuesto mi cabeza sobre ella. Veo pasar autos, personas, niños jugueteando con sus niñeras mientras van a la escuela, árboles con las hojas descoloridas por el otoño, locales abiertos y chicos caminando y riéndose. Y, de repente, se me viene una idea a la cabeza: ¿Y si rebobinara todo lo que he visto dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Si rebobino todo en tiempo actual? Los niños tendrían oportunidad de correr para no llegar tarde, las niñeras hubieran podido cumplir sus sueños como casarse o irse del país, esos locales podrían ser un verde campo con florecillas germinando y esos chicos podrían haberse levantado más temprano… Si tuvieran otra oportunidad, cada segundo contaría.

… ¡Una máquina del tiempo! ¡Ese sería el proyecto para pasar a la historia, a la posteridad! Se lo diré a mis amigos y a mi profesora de robótica, a ver qué pensarían de la idea.

* * *

–… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece, chicos? Genial, ¿no? – después de contarles mi revelación de esta mañana, me encontraba con sus miradas: Los sorprendidos ojos beige de Andrei y la mirada fría de Lukas. Los encontré en la biblioteca y aproveché para hablarles de ello y he aquí los resultados.

–Suena interesante– habló primero el rumano–, el problema es: ¿Cómo hacerlo? Adelanto que yo no tengo ni idea~.

–Ni yo. Alice, tu idea es absolutamente descabellada– dijo Lukas, serio como siempre, aunque puedo jurar de que lo estremecí un poco con esto–. Sin embargo, supongo que con tu inteligencia todo es posible, considerando que eres la primera de tu clase…

– ¡De nuestra clase! – dijo Andrei, enfatizando la segunda palabra. No sé por qué siempre ha estado obsesionado con decir que estamos en el mismo salón con el mismo horario y los mismos compañeros.

–… De su clase– se corrigió de mala gana–. También podrías obtener ayuda de la señorita Honda.

–Eso era lo que tenía en mente, de seguro que me apoya…–dije, cuando en realidad estaba pensando en qué iba a decir para poder convencerla. Estoy segura de que una simple idea no la animaría a ayudarme. Necesitaba teorías, ecuaciones, problemas y alguno que otro prototipo. No sería fácil.

–Bueno, nuestro tiempo se terminó–Lukas se levantó y tomó su mochila–, el timbre sonará en cinco minutos y mi salón no está tan cerca de aquí como el de ustedes. Adiós– dijo mientras hacía un gesto de disgusto. Seguramente por ver su compañero, un danés, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

* * *

–Ja, pobre Lu~–se burlaba Andrei–, aunque seguramente ese aparatito tuyo podría ayudarlo bastante. Supongo que ya tienes planeado cómo hacerlo, ¿no?

–Pues… no exactamente, pero te aseguro de que estará listo antes de que cumplamos cincuenta años, lo juro.

En eso llegamos a nuestra clase. Las mismas personas ahí, perdiendo el tiempo. Las más odiadas por mi persona: Aquel trío de idiotas que se hacían llamar el "Bad Friends Trio" o cómo sea. El francés pervertido, mi enemigo de toda la vida pero útil cuando se es necesario, Francis, me miraba de soslayo. Aquel idiota de los tomates con quién ni en un principio me llevaba bien a pesar de no haber hablado casi nunca con él, Antonio, tenía una gran sonrisa que me irrita y sin razón. Y faltaba más, el alemán adora-pollos carcajeándose con su "Kesese", tan o más idiota que sus dos amigos, Gilbert, él sí que es un dolor de cabeza para mí y para todos en el instituto, tanto alumnos como profesores. Los tres se sientan al fondo mientras que yo estoy adelante, pero aún así no perdían alguna oportunidad para fastidiarme. Se acercaron y me rodearon mientras que yo estaba sentada en mi pupitre, claramente en desventaja.

–_Honhonhon~_, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – inescrupulosamente, Francis tomó mi mentón y lo levantó haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran–. _Ma petite Alice…_ ¿Sabes? Si cambiaras esas feas gafas por lentes de contacto y te depilaras las cejas, podría considerar invitarte a salir~.

–Aléjate de mí, _frog_– dije quitándole de un manotazo sus dedos de rana de mi rostro–, no quiero tener verrugas.

–Eh, parece que tenemos una fierecilla– dijo el español, quién, para molestarme, tomó una de mis manos y le besó el dorso–, a mí me gustan las fieras~.

– ¡Vete, idiota español!– grité, sin levantarme todavía– ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–Calma, no es para que reacciones así, _kesesesese~_– genial, habló el general de los pollitos–. Simplemente queríamos hablar… Danos las respuestas para física, ¿quieres?

– ¡No, y no! – estaba harta, me levanté de mi pupitre y cerré los puños, tratando de contener un golpe que de seguro esquivarían y llevaría a cosas peores. Ellos seguían mirándome, esta vez con malicia, como si quisieran decirme: "¿Qué nos interesa eso a nosotros? Podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo", pero se contenían por cobardes.

– ¡Basta ya! – gritó una voz femenina.

Oh no. Lo que me faltaba.

Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la niña más popular y querida por todos en el instituto, a quién yo llamo "Señorita cerebro de hamburguesa": Emily Jones.

– ¿Qué hacen molestándola? Ella no les ha hecho nada– dijo viniendo hacia nosotros, dando pasos largos–, ¡lárguense y siéntense!

–Ya entendimos, señorita perfecta– bufó Gilbert, alzando una ceja.

–Oh, ya no podré repartir _amour~ _a mi querida Alicia–lloriqueó Francis en su típica manera de Diva–; como sea, ya nos íbamos.

Se fueron, mientras que Emily estaba allí como esperando algo y me miraba con una sonrisa que…, debo decir, me pareció sincera. Pero en apenas unos segundos esta desapareció y puso su vocecita de niña.

– ¡Eh, podrías decir aunque sea un "gracias, Emily"!, ¿no?

–Ah, claro–aunque no me agrade, tengo mis modales, y ella me "salvó", por así decirlo; así que no me quedaba de otra–. _Thank you_.

– ¡Aquí para servirte~!– volvió a decir con aquella voz cantarina que tanto me irritaba–, bueno, te dejo, _lady_ anticuada.

– ¡Qué no soy anticuada! – exclamé. ¡Yo no soy anticuada! Que me comporte como una joven educada es otra cosa. Puedo callarles la boca a todos y tocar _punk_ cuando me apetezca.

En eso llegó nuestro profesor de física, nos repartió la prueba y se sentó en su escritorio, diciendo que ya podíamos comenzar.

Hubiera sido un buen examen si aquel trío de idiotas me hubieran dejado de lanzar bolitas de papel ensalivadas para poder responder la última pregunta con paciencia.

* * *

Llegó el final del día y, como de costumbre, todos se amontonan en la puerta del aula. Podía ver a Andrei junto a su mejor amigo (un húngaro, búlgaro…, ah, ya no me acuerdo; se lo preguntaré otro día.) con el cual siempre estaba y hablaba en clases, pocas veces se acercaba a mí. Tal vez por aquel primer día de clases en donde pasó todo el día conversando conmigo y, al día siguiente, ya murmuraban sobre una posible relación. Sí, de seguro es por eso. El trío de imbéciles se había ganado un castigo por molestar al austriaco llamándole "señorito del piano". ¿Ven? Todos insoportables. Emily recogía sus cosas mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su hermano mellizo del cual ni me acuerdo su nombre. Y yo… solo esperaba a que todos se fueran para salir cómodamente y sin empujones, e ir en busca de la maestra Honda. Japonesa, de buen carácter, respetuosa y de porte sencillo. Me agradaba bastante, y yo a ella, siempre me ha apoyado en las reuniones del comité escolar, incluso cuando ya no soy la presidente (este año ganó Emily por votación unánime).

Apenas noté que el salón estaba vacío y salí de allí con prisa. ¡Ya quería ver su cara para cuando le haya terminado de contar mi idea! Bajé las escaleras hasta el primer piso, salí al extenso patio y corrí hasta llegar a un árbol de Sakura. Extraña coincidencia que tuvieran el mismo nombre que mi profesora preferida.

–Son hermosas, ¿no? Me hacen recordar a mi casa– dijo una voz atrás mío.

– ¡Ah, señorita Honda! Me había asustado…–exclamé, viendo que en sus labios de formaba una sonrisa.

–Oh, lo lamento Alice-chan, pero me extrañó verte por aquí.

–La verdad, yo le estaba buscando a usted– dije esbozando una sonrisa.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algún problema, tareas…?

–No, nada de eso, profesora… –repasaba mentalmente mi pequeño discurso preparado para mostrarle mi idea. Vamos, confianza, Alice– Solo quería decirle algo, un idea descabellada, pero le gustará.

* * *

(1) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mató al mítica personaje en "El problema final" por resaltar más el personaje y no el escritor mismo. Diez años después, lo resucitó.

* * *

Bien, aquí el primer capítulo... *se desploma* tengo tareas, muchas tareas. Gomen la tardanza de nuevo. Planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero mejor lo reservo para el próximo capítulo, well~, regresaré en unos días... o semanas, depende del humor de mis profesores.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
